First Time Around
by The Convergence
Summary: For Allison: It was Newt's first time at ever celebrating Christmas, and as for Lily - well, it was the first time that she had someone in that way to celebrate it with. The result? Disaster, laughter, burnt cookies, and a whole lot of love.


**For:** Allison  
 **Penname:** I'm a devil in disguise  
 **Character:** Newt  
 **Other Characters Used:** Lily Potter  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humor  
 **Message to your person:** Have a very, very merry Christmas, you beautiful person! May your days be filled with gingerbread, hot chocolate, and carols packed with love :)

* * *

 **First Time Around**

 _It was Newt's first time at ever celebrating Christmas, and as for Lily - well, it was the first time that she had someone in that way to celebrate it with. The result? Disaster, laughter, burnt cookies, and a whole lot of love._

* * *

It hadn't taken much persuasion for Lily to convince Newt to help her celebrate Christmas, quite honestly; the excitement in her eyes and the little bounce she gave on her toes were enough for him to have a reason to come over and do whatever she told him to, paired with the fact that he'd never really gotten to celebrate it back in the Maze, for obvious reasons. So he'd grinned that little grin of his and pecked her on the forehead, promising that he would, indeed, help her celebrate Christmas. She'd practically squealed with delight, as far as he could tell, and then he couldn't help himself and pulled her up to him and kissed her right there, and it was kind of wonderful.

According to her, the first thing that needed to be done was the decorations, which, he'd discovered, were far harder to put up than he'd initially realized. Newt had needed to put up a tree, for one thing, which was a hefty task that he'd brushed off with the comment, "I'm a man, of course I'm able to do it." Lily had giggled, and then sat back and watched with amused brown eyes.

"Would you like some help?" She'd offered, unable to keep the smile off her face. Newt had shaken his head no, and she'd simply just waited for quite a while longer while he grunted and finally managed to put up the tree. It had taken effort and he was already tired, and yet when he'd sat on the floor and leaned back on his hands, Lily stood up and tugged at the collar of his shirt, insisting that there was more to do. Dumbstruck, he questioned what, exactly, those things were.

"Decorating the tree!" She exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That task was, thankfully, much easier, with the ornaments that she had already picked out and prepared for them - she somehow managed to sporadically space them out and still made it all look nice, which he, on the other hand, dropped three and put all the reds in one section and all the silver in another, which he quickly learned was not the right thing to do. Apparently, he was supposed to spread them out evenly. So then she'd tasked him with the duty of putting up the higher ornaments, because she wasn't tall enough to properly hang them on there, and she'd warned him to place them on well or else they'd fall down and it'd be the exact same result than if she did it.

She got intense about Christmas, he'd learned.

So he had, placing the colors wherever she told him to, and he made sure to slide them all the way back so that they wouldn't fall. Which meant one problem solved, before another occurred - the lights wouldn't turn on, and he was no technician, being from a dystopian society, and Lily didn't fare well with Muggle things in her hands, so they'd left it at that and decided to try and fix it later.

Now, they were currently in the process of trying to bake the cookies, which, fortunately, was something that Newt was capable of. He whisked the eggs with much flare and much drama, trying to move his arm so fast that a little bit flew out of the bowl and splattered on the apron Lily had kind of forced him to wear (with a bunch of penguins around a Christmas tree). He gave a little laugh and continued, until his own hand almost knocked the bowl out of his other arm and both of them gave a yelp at that.

With a light hit to his shoulder, Lily chided, "Newt!" while he practically dived to catch said bowl, managing to scoop it up in his arm before it hit the ground and then smiling charmingly at her like he'd planned it all in the first place. She let out a breath, then tipped her head to look at him, mouth open to tell him off some more about his carelessness but for a moment he'd forgotten everything that had just happened and leaned down to catch her mouth in his, cutting her off. And yes, he still had the bowl cupped in one arm, but the other wrapped around her waist and his eyes easily fluttered closed, hers following only a moment after when she'd relaxed a bit in his touch and let the surprise flow out of her shoulders.

So the two of them stayed like that for a while, mouths pressed together and noses brushing against each other, and for a few seconds, everything was perfect. And Newt didn't mind the fact that he had no decorating sense, nor the fact that he was not as strong as he'd formerly believed, nor how he just wanted to bake some shuckin' cookies because she was there, with him, and his mouth was preventing her from scolding him anymore than she already had. Although, he expected that he was going to get a lecture just about a few moments afterwards - that was, once she got the color from her cheeks out and stopped being so flustered.

He tended to have that effect on her.

Newt gave her a warm grin as he set the bowl on the table, starting to casually roll them into balls and place them on the sheet. It was a few seconds afterwards, after she'd pushed her hair out of her face and avoided his gaze for a good while, that she stepped next to him and started to do it as well; so they worked in comfortable silence like that, until all the batter was scooped out and placed onto the tray.

And then, after he'd slipped it into the oven, he'd thought it was a good idea to bop her on the nose with some cookie batter.

Which started the whole thing over again, and then she couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling out of her mouth as she started to chase him around the kitchen, an oven mitt her current weapon of choice, trying to hit him with it whenever she got close enough to do so. She was no match for him, though, after all that training in the Maze - well, at least, until she jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around her neck, leaving the oven mitt behind. Then, and only then, did he start to cave, the bright smile of pure happiness never once leaving his face during the entire thing.

Because at times like this, he didn't think that it really mattered if she could tackle him at the moment if she really wanted to. Nor did it matter that he'd forgotten to set a timer and had no idea how far the cookies were into baking at the moment, and it didn't matter if the star they'd put at the top of the tree was lopsided because he'd been lazy with it and Lily wasn't tall enough to fix it herself; all that mattered was that he thought that he loved her. He really did.

She was a miracle, and she was a blessing, and as far as he was concerned, she was all his.

So, with that strange apron still tied around his neck, he took a moment to appreciate that much.

He could be thankful for her smile.

For her heart.

He could be thankful that he'd been given a purpose, someone to protect, someone to love. And he could be thankful that he got the chance to get to love her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
